


you put my head in such a flurry

by alltimeblow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Kissing, Lydia and Stiles are bros, M/M, Mates, Morning Wood, Team Human, allison gets white girl wasted and can't shut her mouth, no sex whoops, seriously though i am not writing sex leave me alone i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeblow/pseuds/alltimeblow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Human get drunk. Allison thinks she's whispering, Derek takes Stiles home, and gets them both into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put my head in such a flurry

**Author's Note:**

> title credit; W.A.M.S. by Fall Out Boy
> 
> there is no sex okay i am sorry i am, but i feel weird writing sex and every time i do write it, it's just cringe-worthy. 
> 
> but i love lydia and stiles being bros. 
> 
> and derek is too shy to make a move duh. 
> 
> ps, i actually really dislike this whoops

Friday morning came and he cursed himself as he woke up, realising it was only 10am and that was not a reasonable time to be awake during the summer - especially with an absence of plans. But he turned to face his bedside table and realised that his phone had woken him up. “This better be goo-”

 

“Charming,” Lydia sniped from the other end of the call and Stiles just rolled his eyes.

 

He was over his crush, it was too difficult to see her and Jackson so incredibly and supernaturally in love together and think that it should be him with her. He didn’t want to be bitter and he didn’t want to make his relationship (or whatever they were calling the string that held them together) with Jackson worse. It was surprising how relatively easy it was to move on from pining to being her friend because Stiles realised that he wasn’t actually in love with her. Sure, he loved her red hair and her small smile and he could damn sure appreciate how good she looked in most of her outfits but he didn’t love the way her romantic relationships worked, he knew he wouldn’t be able to endure being in one with her, he was pretty sure he didn’t want to be in one with her.

 

“I was sleeping, Lyds, you don’t wake a sleeping, man.”

 

Lydia snorted at the word ‘man’ but Stiles pretended he didn’t hear it, he didn’t need to wound his ego any further than it already was. “Not even with the promise of coffee?”

 

“Damn you, woman,” Stiles sighed, sitting up and on the edge of his bed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Where and when?”

 

“That cute little coffee shop in town? Danny and Allison are going to be there, as are you. In half an hour.” And then the call was over. Stiles groaned but moved towards the bathroom, desperately needing a shower.

 

=========================

 

It wasn’t strange for the four of them to hang out together as the only humans in their pack. It was nice, dare Stiles say. They didn’t have to worry about their scent, heartbeat or the wolves hearing them snark under their breath (that mainly happened to Stiles, but those damn wolves should keep their snouts out of it). It didn’t happen as regularly as it did when they were in school but when they did all get together, it was good.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Stilinksi, finally,” Stiles hit the backside of Danny’s head. Jackson told Danny what had happened, all of it, because he was tired of lying to him and because Danny wasn’t stupid and definitely wasn’t easy to lie to.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles weakly shot at him before sitting in the empty chair. Allison gave him an amused smile whilst Lydia rolled her eyes but passed him the promised coffee. He took a deep sniff of the black liquid and shot a wide smile to the group, “Hey guys!”

 

“Your addiction is disgusting,” Allison retorted, sipping her latte. “Anyway, are we getting wasted tonight because that sounds super.”

 

Danny tutted and smirked, “Allison, you can’t have just suggested that, that doesn’t go with your good girl image.”

 

“Neither does her crossbow.”

 

“We’ll pretend Lydia suggested the alcohol, wouldn’t want the town thinking you’re not the angel you appear to be, God forbid,” Danny pushed her shoulder lightly as she laughed, ignoring Lydia’s quip. They made a note to pick up some alcohol on the way home and then they turned to Allison to question why she wanted to get wasted.

 

Stiles was coming back from buying his round of coffee and passing it out when she sighed, “My dad is just infuriating.”

“Christ Argent?” Stiles fake-gasped. “Never.”

 

“Har-har,” She narrowed her eyes at him and he winked at her. “But seriously, I get that he’s lonely and god, he doesn’t really have anything to do any more but he can’t just keep me in the house because he doesn’t have any friends.”

 

Lydia patted her shoulder, whilst sipping her cappuccino. “Maybe he’s just not fully comfortable with the fact that your friends are mostly what he used to hunt.”

 

“I think he’s over that. I actually think he prefers it because at least he knows I’ll be kept safe.”  She sighed again, frowning.

 

“Maybe he’s just lonely, sure there isn’t some kind of club for hunters that he can join to make friends?” Stiles raised an eyebrow, his amused smile disappearing. “Actually scrap that, I’ve seen the hunter friends he used to have. Just get him out of the house, tell him to go shopping by himself, tell him to just go out. He won’t make friends if he’s stuck inside.”

 

“Says the hermit who I had to tempt with coffee just to be reasonable on the phone this morning,” At this point in their friendship, Stiles was pretty sure that smirking was Lydia’s default.

 

“Not a hermit, I just like my sleep.”

 

“So does our Alpha,” Danny smirked, batting his eyelashes in Stiles’ direction.

 

Ah, the ‘Derek’ talk again. Derek isn’t an asshole, at least not any more and Stiles and him have started to tolerate each other to a pretty large degree - an an almost friend-sized degree. It was surprising, especially to Stiles. Last week the pack had walked in on Derek and Stiles asleep on the sofa in the renovated Hale house, a blanket draped over the human with his feet in the lap of the wolf. Stiles was getting mercilessly mocked for it, mostly because no one dare mock the big bad Alpha; except, Stiles assumed, Erica and Isaac.

 

“Not rising to the bait, my friend,” Stiles sipped his coffee, it was pointless to try and tell the pack that nothing was going on because they never believed and they didn’t stop mocking it anyway. So Derek and Stiles just ignored it with glares and sometimes (if the pack were lucky) heavy sarcasm or (if they weren’t lucky) some kind of biting remark and/or violence; which was obviously dished out by the supernatural half of the friendship.

 

Danny flicked his wrist, dismissing Stiles with mirth. The air was humid and after their second coffees, the girls were complaining about the heat. “Can we please go to my house where there is some kind of air condition?” They picked up their things and rolled out to their respective vehicles, all going to meet up at the liquor store a few streets away from Lydia’s house. Getting drunk wasn’t something they did usually but it was always something they did when it was just the four of them. Mostly due to how it wasn’t fun to get drunk whilst there was five werewolves who were way beyond sober all sitting and outwardly judging you for how wasted you were.

 

Plus, Stiles did trust himself will inebriated around Derek. Just because they were friends doesn’t mean that Stiles doesn’t appreciate his appearance and his humour and just basically um, everything. But he was in control of that whilst sober, even whilst tipsy but he wasn’t trusting a completely trashed self around Derek Hale. He wasn’t stupid, or suicidal.

 

“Vodka?” Lydia asked Allison as they walked through the doors. Stiles made a beeline toward the whisky and ignored their debate about their choice of drink tonight. Danny bought some coconut-flavoured rum, as usual.They were out of the shop in five minutes, and then made their way to Lydia’s house. Her parents were out apparently, a weekend retreat somewhere and Lydia had prepared her front room for the group of them; blankets and pillows deposited in the middle with a handful of DVDs sitting on a table.

 

“The cola’s in the fridge,” Lydia hip-checked Danny as they passed the kitchen and carried on to put in a DVD, some kind of terribly made romance film that they’d end up sitting and mocking but always cooing at it in the end.

 

Allison came into the room with four glasses, followed by Danny who was carrying two bottles of cola.

 

===================================

 

“Pathetic!” Stiles slurred at the screen, flapping a hand in its direction while he took another sip from the bottle. He wasn’t exactly trashed, but he was definitely on the road to getting there. Allison and Lydia were curled up around each other on the sofa, a blanket covering them whilst they sniveled at the screen, nursing their vodka and cokes. Danny was the most sober, casually draped across the armchair, drinking his third rum and coke leisurely.

 

Currently there was a brunette on screen, crying because the guy she liked was sleeping with her best friend. “Juss get ov’r it,” Stiles rolled his eyes at the film.

 

Lydia his the top of his head lightly as he sat under her, on the floor, his back against the sofa. “Shu’up, she’s hurtin’!”

 

Stiles took another swig straight from the bottle, loving the burn that followed the liquid down his throat. “She’s stupid! He isn’t going to love her, she should’ve just been quiet!” Lydia started to pet his hair. “He’s never going to love her.” He whispered and brought the bottle to his lips, tipping his head back. “Never.”

 

A little sob was bought out of Allison who was looking at the screen but quickly untangled herself from Lydia and slipped onto the floor next to Stiles. “‘Tiles, I love you.”

 

Lydia made a noise of agreement from above whilst Danny shot him a wink, “Always here for ya, bud.”

 

“But you’re not Der’k.”

 

Danny looked at him, “Derek, huh?” No one even registered how smug he sounded.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, nodded and took another swig. “Derek,” He whimpered leaning onto Allison as Lydia continued to stroke his hair.

 

“I miss Scott,” Allison whispered into his ear like it was a secret. They’d only seen each other the day before, or something, Stiles couldn’t quite remember.

 

“Mm, you should invite him round,” Lydia sighed, taking a drink. “And Jackson, miss him too.” Allison was already riffling through her bag as Lydia continued mumbling.

 

Danny looked at Allison who had just greeted undoubtedly Scott through the phone, “I miss Isaac, a lot.”

 

“We’re pathetic,” Stiles summarised. They’d seen their other halves - and in his case, friend - two or three days ago, max. “And way too drunk to care.” Stiles had drunk three quarters of his bottle and damn, he was feeling good despite the weight in his stomach that was aching for Derek and his face and arms and laugh and those eyes and his damn voice.

 

Their attention was back on the film as an argument broke out, screaming and flying objects ensued and the four of them watched, anticipating the ending of the awful film. “Her friend’s a bitch, she was pining for him and she just fucked him!” Stiles shouted, pointing at the screen. Lydia hit his head lightly. “I wanna fuck him. He looks good.”

 

And that was when the french doors slid open and four wolves walked into the room, looking  completely smug with themselves. “What up, douchewolves!” Stiles greeted and collapsed into laughter with Allison.

 

“Now I’m glad we’re never invited to these piss-ups.” Jackson grouched as he slinked over to Lydia, pushing some hair out of her eyes. “You’re so drunk.” She smiled wide and nodded her head quickly.

 

“‘m so drunk,” She sounded extremely proud of herself, causing Danny to snort from his place across the room where Isaac had gone to, practically sitting on the Hawaiian’s lap.

 

“Mmm Scott!” Allison was squealing as her boyfriend advanced on her.

 

“Come ‘ere buddy,” Stiles slurred, patting the space on the floor next to him as Derek looked around as awkward as ever. Stiles leaned into him as Derek’s weight settled next to him. “You’re so warm,” Stiles moaned his words a little, shuffling his face into the werewolf’s shoulder.

 

Derek tried to pry the nearly empty bottle of whisky from the teenager’s fingers but was met with a flick to the nose, “Bad dog!” Stiles growled lightly at him and Derek quirked a smile, his pack was full of children but damn, he wouldn’t change that. “It’s Stiles’ alcohol.” Derek laughed as Stiles mis-pronounced it in his drunken state as ‘alcoo-hull’. Stiles was drinking again and Derek scrunched his nose up at the scent, it completely veiled Stiles’, it made him smell wrong.

 

“Are we taking your sorry asses home?” Isaac asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Usually we stay but I don’t wanna see their sexy time,” Stiles muttered, waving a hand above him, effectively hitting Jackson’s shoulder. Said asshole was about to hit Stiles on the head until Derek growled his name. However the drunken teen was apparently oblivious to what was happening, “Mm, Stiles wants his own sexy time.”

 

All three betas laughed, like Stiles actually having sex was a complete joke. “Don’t laugh, he just wants his big bad alpha to do big bad things,” Allison was whispering into Scott’s ear, kissing his cheek but Stiles heard it and Derek, god he obviously heard it. Stupid werewolf hearing.

 

“We’re getting you home,” Scott said, staring at Derek in what can only be described as absolute terror. He scooped up Allison from the floor and grabbed her bag, saying their goodbyes and dashing out the front. Lydia and Jackson were kissing behind them from what Stiles could hear over the pounding of his heart as he downed the rest of the bottle. He saw Danny and Isaac get up, quietly exiting the room.

 

Stiles turned to Derek, his eyesight a little fuzzy, “Take me home, please.” Derek didn’t say anything but helped Stiles get up. “Bye Lyds.”

 

“Bye sweetie, I’ll call you tomorrow!”

 

Stiles turned a little, and looked over Derek’s shoulder at her, “Don’t wake me up.” She waved as Jackson started kissing her again. They walked out of the house in silence, Stiles was sobering up a little from the cold air and from Allison’s comment but he was nowhere near sober. Derek helped him into the Camaro, closing the door behind him. Stiles stretched his neck a little, arching up into the seat as his joints were stiff from sitting on the floor for nearly three hours.

 

“Stop it,” Derek said, pushing his chest down into the seat as he started to pull out.

 

“Sourwolf.”  They were a street away from his house when Derek parked, “Dad’s working the late shift, park closer.” Derek followed the instructions and herded Stiles out of his car and into his house, up the stairs and into his room. Stiles laid on his bed, shirt riding up and legs flopping off the side.

 

“Get into bed, I’m parking the car.” Stiles didn’t question him as he wandered out the window, he just stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the covers, moaning into the warmth of it.

 

Stiles fell asleep, or at least he think he did, he’s not too sure but when he was fully conscious again it was to the sight of Derek shoving a glass of water into his face. He took it, slowly sat up and started to drink. The whole swallowing water thing was going great until Derek started to take off his shirt, and then his shoes and jeans and socks. Then Stiles had a hard time even holding the damn glass.

 

Derek glared at him lightly so he downed the rest of glass, feeling a little bit sick and snuffled down into the covers again. Derek looked like he was going to smother him with his own pillow as he creeped over to the bed, sliding in next to Stiles.

 

That was when Stiles had a hard time doing anything that wasn’t breathing because Derek was in bed next to him and they were in their underwear and Stiles was so damn drunk it wasn’t even fun any more. “I’m going to hell,” Stiles mumbled into his pillow and then he fell asleep.

 

=======================================

 

He didn’t remember fully what had happened the night before when he woke up. All he could think about was the arm wrapped around his waist and the thigh that was wedged in between his own and the neck he had his faced shoved into. He nudged his nose against the throat in front of him.

 

“Morning,” Derek said from above him and yes, that was definitely Derek Hale he was wrapped around. Holy shit. “Calm down, take some aspirin.” Stiles moved his head and peeked over the werewolf’s shoulder to look at the pills and fresh water next to the bed. Avoiding eye-contact seemed to be his best bet. Stiles made a move to reach for the white pills but that lead to moving along Derek’s thigh which led to an extremely embarrassing moan being released into the space between their bodies. “Stiles.”

 

He put his forehead back against Derek’s throat, trying to calm his breathing and his heartbeat and his thoughts. It was fine, he was eighteen and morning wood was fine. Derek reached behind himself, shifting their bodies only slightly as he grabbed the pills and then the glass, offering them to the boy. “T-thanks.” He took the pills and downed the water. Derek put the empty glass back onto the table and they stayed still and silent for a few more minutes. The silence was killing Stiles but he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t even know what had happened. “Did we fuck?”

 

Smooth move, Stilinksi.

 

Derek snorted and Stiles hit his chest, leaving his hand against the muscle underneath it. “No, you were drunk and I wasn’t leaving you alone to choke on your own vomit.” Stiles winced, which deepened as Derek extracted his thigh from it’s position. Stiles leaned his neck back, trying to will away any bad thoughts but Derek apparently wasn’t game for that happening because he situated his face onto Stiles’ neck. “You’re an idiot when you’re drunk.”

 

“W-What did I do? Oh god, did I kiss you? Oh god did I ask you to fuck me?” At this point Stiles was freaking out and shrieking.

 

Derek bumped his nose against Stiles’ throat like Stiles had done to him earlier. “Do you want me to?”

 

“Wait- What?”

 

“You didn’t kiss me, you didn’t ask for... for that. You said you wanted ‘sexy time’ and Allison had suggested you wanted it- wanted it with-”

 

“You,” Stiles finished, closing his eyes to revel in his embarrassment. “Fuck.” He was mortified but he was also still confused as to how that had ended with them in his bed, nearly naked. Derek ran a hand down Stiles’ chest.

 

“I wasn’t going to take advantage of you,” Derek said, trying to nose further up his throat. “You were wasted.”

 

Stiles was completely frozen. Derek would have, they could have but no. Stiles was pretty sure he was shaking because the thought of having that was overwhelming. The thought of having Derek buried inside of him, to be able to whisper things into his ear as they slid against each other, sweaty and breathless was too much because he could have had that. Derek was confessing to how he would have given Stiles that. “Are you still wasted?” Derek asked, dragging his teeth over Stiles’ Adam’s apple. Why?

 

“No,” All he could manage was a squeak due to his thoughts being occupied. He had been so close, he could have gripped Derek and pulled on his hair and-

 

They were kissing. Derek was kissing him, their lips were touching and what the fuck. Derek’s thigh was back and Stiles was moaning against his Alpha’s lips. “D-Derek.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles’ head was swimming with hormones and dirty thoughts and his hangover and he had no idea what Derek was talking about. “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted this? We could’ve been doing this-” He flipped Stiles onto his back, grinding their hips together, “-for weeks now.”

 

“Months,” Stiles gasped.

 

“Months? You’ve wanted this for months?” Derek was growling as he kissed along Stiles’ chest.

 

“Wanted you for... for months. Wanted anything you’d give me, anything.” Stiles was breathless and his hands were roaming the wolf’s back.

 

Derek bucked his hips, making the boy arch into his touch, “Everything. I’d give you everything.” His voice was gravelly as he breathed raggedly through his throat. Derek was biting along Stiles’ chest, and marking his hip bones with his mouth. “Mine.”

 

He was gripping Derek’s hair between his fingers, pulling slightly, “Oh god, yes. Yours. Derek, I- I don’t just want... oh god, sex.” Derek was biting the waistband of his boxers, his stubble grazing the milky skin, as he pulled on it, making it snap back. “This can’t just be- I don’t want it to be just sex.” Stiles was forcing himself to ignore what was going on so he could force out an actual, coherent sentence and damn was he proud.

 

“Wolves aren’t exactly polygamous,” He was breathing deeply as he leaned his forehead against the trail of hair on Stiles’ chest, his breath hot on Stiles’ dick through the thin cotton.

 

“You- You want this?”

 

“Mine,” Derek’s voice was completely wrecked as he forced out the word, looking Stiles straight in the eyes, causing the younger man to shiver because he understood exactly what he was saying. He’d seen it in all their friends. Whatever you wanted to call their significant others, anchors or girlfriends or boyfriends, didn’t matter because Stiles knew the extent of all their relationships; mates. He was, he was Derek’s. He knew he couldn’t give Derek himself unless he was in this for the long haul.

 

Derek shuffled up the bed to kiss Stiles, it was slow and sweet and Derek’s hand cradled the side of his face. He was eighteen, was he in it for the long haul? “I can leave,” Derek whispered, eyes closed.

 

Stiles couldn’t imagine his life without Derek in it. He couldn’t imagine his future without Derek in it and that was way scarier because he knew that this was it. Derek was it for him, he was sold, he was absolutely gone on Derek Hale the crankiest werewolf to exist. He was hook-line-and-sinker for the man, head over heels; however you wanted to phrase it, Stiles was it. For Derek, of all people.

 

Stiles kissed the man’s nose, and his forehead and each of his cheeks and his lips lightly, “Don’t you dare ever leave.”  

 


End file.
